Morning Training
by Kalira69
Summary: It's a routine morning at the training grounds for Team Gai, and Neji is thoughtful. (Introspection. Pre-slash.)


I wrote the first 200 words of this in a notebook across two days during my hospital stay almost a month ago; reworked and finished it once I was home, and edited it to be a bit cleaner this week, but it's still rather a thoughtful vignette of climbing into Neji's head than anything plot-like.

* * *

Neji paused in the progression between kata, not tipping his head to look around but zeroing in on where his teammates were training together all the same.

Tenten was an airborne blur surrounded by metal, scrolls, and chakra wire, Lee a blaze of speed that flashed through perfect models of martial arts forms, each lasting for a mere fraction of a second, barely long enough for Neji to take in before flowing into the next.

Neji didn't smile, but the tiniest hint of pride-tinged pleasure curved one corner of his mouth.

Lee twisted, flinging himself through an evasive sequence his repeated struggles against Neji's kaiten had taught him. Tenten gasped in startlement as he followed through by surging in close with the same movement.

Gai's encouraging voice rang out loudly, exhorting Lee to shift his plan of attack and Tenten to fight back with more ferocity - not that _that_ was a directive she really required in any circumstance. Nor did Lee, who cried a challenge and lunged for Tenten as she returned to the ground in a graceful plummet.

Lee flipped, one palm making contact with the dirt, flinging himself into the air with a punishing kick driving uppermost.

Neji brought his sequence to a close, but kept Byakugan activated as he stretched and softened his stance into a more relaxed pose. He watched, appreciating the battle still raging, quick and dangerous. Tenten had successfully dodged the pummelling of Lee's blows, and was once more kicking herself into the air.

Lee followed after, darting close by her and knocking her trajectories off, weaving between the flying weaponry she sent at him. He was a graceful, powerful creature, every movement rich with control and precision as he fought.

Neji hummed softly, moving a little closer. He loved watching Lee fight, though it had taken him some time to learn how to appreciate the sight.

Gai shouted praise, and Lee paused, mid-twist, to throw a thumb's-up at their sensei. Neji snorted, amused, and Lee grinned, meeting his eyes. Then Tenten nearly took him out with a long-handled axe to the side, and Lee flipped again, with a shove of both palms and then one foot against the broad blade, and lashed out at her head.

Tenten grinned fiercely and ducked away, flinging a handful of shuriken that Lee dodged easily, muscles bunching. Tenten produced more, and a spinning web of chakra wire supporting short blades, keeping Lee at a distance as he circled her and searched for an opening, lunging and knocking aside weaponry, unable to close entirely, but never being pushed further away, either.

Neji finally released Byakugan, retrieving his water and settling on the grass to watch the rest of the battle between his teammates.

By the time Gai called a halt they were both panting and sweaty, and Tenten barely paused to stretch out her muscles before collapsing to the grass in an unladylike sprawl. Neji smiled slightly. His aunt had remarked on Tenten's lack of 'ladylike graces' a few times, and upon hearing the comments, Tenten had snorted and stuck out her tongue at the woman's back, then glanced at Neji like she was daring him to call her on it.

Tenten would never last in the Hyuuga compound, but she had no reason to, either. As his aunt walked away, none the wiser about the display - not that she could have said anything without being discourteous herself, if she _had_ noticed - Neji had only raised an eyebrow at Tenten and pretended he had no idea why she was giving him the challenging look.

Lee nearly bounced his way through some cooldown stretches and then headed towards one of the sturdy posts. Neji rolled his eyes. Gai laughed and praised Lee's dedication, patting his shoulder, but directed him towards his teammates to join them in a rest instead.

Lee pouted, but he dropped onto the grass near Neji all the same. He drained half his bottle of water and then laced his fingers, going suddenly stiff as he pushed his hands up over his head.

Neji narrowed his eyes, eyeing Lee carefully.

"You've strained that." Neji said, flicking his fingers. "Let me see your arm."

"What? Oh! I'm all right." Lee said brightly, flexing his arm and wincing faintly with the gentle movement.

Neji snorted and repeated the gesture. Lee hesitated, then extended his arm as Neji reached for it, bare fingertips sliding over Lee's bandaged wrist. He activated Byakugan again to examine the chakra pathways, and reached under Lee's skin to smooth out the kink Lee had put into one of them earlier.

Lee was still and relaxed as Neji's fingers trailed along his arm, though he _knew_ how dangerous Neji's touch could be like this. He trusted Neji, though Neji had hurt him rather badly in the past, many times, with this same technique.

Neji worked quickly and smoothly, trying not to cause pain as he corrected the damage that Lee had inflicted on himself.

"Thank you!" Lee said, smiling, as Neji released juuken and let go of Lee's arm.

"Hn." Neji inclined his head, shifting to lean back on one arm. "You push too hard." he commented, idle though he knew it was. Lee was Lee, and if he was ever suddenly not determined to push himself near to breaking in his quest to be a _genius of hard work_ they would know he had been possessed or jutsu-bound somehow.

"One must always push harder! That is how we succeed!" Lee declared, and Neji's lips quirked.

"If you say so." he said, tipping his head and watching Lee from the corner of his eye. Lee grinned, unbothered by Neji's lacklustre response, as always. It had been annoying, at first, Lee's irrepressible nature, but Neji had come to appreciate him for it. Neji didn't know how to be any other way than he was, reserved and cold as it might seem to most, and even if he _did_ it would be . . . unwise to be so, amongst his clan, but it was a pleasure to be around people who were so unlike his clan.

At least, certain people. Neji arched his back, rolling his shoulders as they began to stiffen, and reached for his water again.


End file.
